Reunited At Last
by sapphireEye2010
Summary: It's been a long time since Steve last talked to Peggy. He misses her more than ever, secluding himself from the rest of the world. Tony notices his strange behavior and tries to find Peggy. Oneshot.


**This is just a oneshot of Steve and Peggy seeing each other again. Hope you like it!  
**

Tony has been noticing how much time Steve spent in his room nowadays. Ever since the wedding, he's seemed extremely upset, barely showing up to anything, even meetings, and when he did, he would stare off into space and not say a word. Tony was concerned for his Capsicle, so he decided to confront him.

He made his way to the Captains room and quietly knocked on the door.

"Capsicle? Are you ok in there?" he asks. After a moment, Steve's voice calls from behind the door.

"Go away, Tony. I don't want to talk to you." Yep. Definitely upset. Tony, being the stubborn person he is, doesn't give up.

"Cap, you've secluded yourself from everybody recently. We're all really concerned and want to know what's up." He tries to open the door, but it's locked. "Please open the door. I'm not going to leave until I get some answers." Steve sighs and opens the door. By the time Tony enters the room, he's already sitting back down on his bed, staring at a picture. Tony moves closer and can easily distinguish the shape of a woman.

"Who's that?" he asks.

"Peggy Carter." Tony recognizes the name. His father had mentioned her once, when Tony was young. Tony wasn't supposed to be listening to his father when he was on the phone, but he didn't always listen.

"I've heard of her. It was only once, when I was eavesdropping on my dad when he was on the phone. Was she your…?"

"My?" Steve asks, finally looking up from the photo.

"Girlfriend?"

"No. She had been there when I was selected for the Super Soldier program, and had helped me a lot. I had promised to take her out dancing, but I couldn't fulfill that promise. She was the last person I talked to before crashing that plane." He sighs again.

"You really liked her, didn't you? I can tell by the way you talk about her."

"Yeah, I guess I did. But for a while, I thought she had a thing for Howard. I ended up making a stupid mistake, which really made her mad. I just wish…" Another sigh. Tony doesn't respond for a moment. He's thinking of a brilliant plan.

"Ah ha!" Tony suddenly yells, making Steve jump. "I know what I'm going to do today! I'm going to find Peggy for you. No need to thank me. Yet. Just wait. I'll find her." He darts out of the room, leaving behind a very confused Steve.

One hour, 18 minutes, and 37 seconds later (thank you, JARVIS) and Tony finds something that may be useful. After a quick phone call, he makes his way back to Steve's room.

"Capsicle! Guess what? I found a way to find Peggy!" Steve looks up and raises an eyebrow.

"You couldn't find her, but you found a way to find her? Seriously?"

"Yep! We have to be at Starbucks in 30 minutes, so get dressed and brush you hair for God's sake! It's a mess!" He runs out the door before Steve can even say a word. Steve does what he was told and meets up with Tony in the lobby of Stark Tower.

"Ready? Of course you are! You're Captain America!" Tony says.

_He really doesn't leave anybody time to talk_, Steve thinks to himself. The climb into Tony's car and head to Starbucks. They arrive just on time. When they walk through the door, a young woman waves to them. She stands as they near her.

"You must be Alicia Carter," Tony says, holding out his hand. She shakes it.

"Yes," she says. She turns to Steve.

"You must be Captain Rogers." He nods and shakes her hand. "I'm Alicia Carter, Peggy's granddaughter." Steve looks puzzled. Tony slipped away to get coffee.

"Granddaughter? I didn't know she had any children." He felt hurt, knowing that Peggy had found somebody else, and guilty that he thought she wouldn't move on. They sat down at the table as Alicia continued to talk.

"Well, yes and no. You see, she had adopted my mother a few years after you disappeared. According to my mother, she had used it as a way to try to recover from your death. Or, at least, what they thought was your death. It had worked for the most part, but she was never fully happy. She would often tell me and my brother stories about you, how you would fight off the Nazis and how you risked your life to save the lives of thousands."

"You have a brother?"

"Yes. Roger. After you. My mother had gone straight to Peggy when she found out she was having a boy, asking for a name. They had always been very close, and Mother felt like she needed to ask her about everything, from what color curtains for the living room to what to name her children."

"I see. Now, Peggy, is she still…" He trails off, afraid to ask, in case he got the answer he didn't want to hear.

"Alive? Yes, she is." Steve lets out a sigh of relief. "I knew you'd be glad to hear that. If you want, I can take you to see her."

"That sounds great," Tony answers. Steve didn't notice his return. Alicia gives him a weird look and stands up. The two men do the same. They head outside.

"If you'll follow me," Alicia says, "I can take you to Peggy." She gets into her car and Steve and Tony get into theirs.

Fifteen minutes later, they arrive at an apartment complex. Alicia leads them up to the third floor. She fumbles around her purse, trying to find a key to get into the apartment. When she finds it she unlocks the door, but doesn't open it yet.

"I must warn you, though, Captain Rogers. She doesn't know you're still alive. She refuses to watch the news or read a newspaper nowadays. She says everything's too depressing and she doesn't care what goes on in the world." With that, she opens the door and walks in. Steve and Tony follow.

"Grandmother? Are you in here?" Alicia calls. Steve looks around and notices a small journal sitting on the coffee table. He recognizes it immediately. It was his from years ago. He picks it up and opens it. On the page before him is a picture of a monkey riding a unicycle on a tightrope while holding Steve's first shield. He still remembers the day he drew it. Peggy had watched him.

"Captain Rogers?" Alicia says, ripping him out of his memories. "She's in here." Steve walks over to her. She motions for him to go through the door to the bedroom, but he hesitates. He hasn't seen Peggy in seventy years. Does she remember him? How will she react? How will he react? Tony gives him a gentle push.

Steve feels a little cramped inside the small bedroom. Covering the walls are posters and newspaper articles about Captain America. And asleep on the small bed on the back wall is Peggy. Steve's heart aches at the sight of her. She's so small and frail and looks sick. Her hair is pure white and her skin is wrinkled and sagging. But somehow, he can still see the Peggy he knew all those years ago. Alicia walks over to the bed and gives Peggy a small shake.

"Grandmother, wake up. You have a visitor." Peggy's eyes flutter open. She struggles to sit up, so Alicia helps her. Her eyes go wide when she sees Steve standing at the door.

"S-Steve?" she asks. Steve can't believe how weak she sounds, yet there's still some of the strength from her days in the military.

"Ma'am," Steve responds respectfully.

"I can't believe this. I must be dreaming."

"I'm afraid you're not." Behind Steve, Tony can't believe how different he's acting. When Steve first saw the woman lying in the bed, Tony could have sworn his shoulders dropped a bit. And the way he's speaking is so…1940s.

Peggy's face lights up as she smiles. Alicia stands to get out of the way as Steve cautiously makes his way across the room. He kneels beside the bed and takes Peggy's outstretched hand.

"I thought you were dead," Peggy says. Steve smiles.

"Not yet, ma'am. I managed to stay alive after the plane crashed. I was incased in ice for years. They found me only a few years ago. Since then, I've been doing my best to adapt to the modern world." A tear slides down Peggy's cheek and Steve gently wipes it away.

"All this time, I thought you dead. I never thought I would ever see you again. But I'm glad I finally got the chance."

"And I'm happy to see you again."

"Have you done anything since they found you?"

"Well, we did have to fight of an alien army to save the world, but other than that, no."

"We?"

"My team and I. We call ourselves the Avengers. It's me, two assassins, a demigod, a scientist who turns into a giant green monster when he's angry, and Tony, who has built a weaponized suit to fight in."

"And you all fought off aliens?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"That's absurd."

"I promise it's true."

"I know you wouldn't lie."

"Yes, ma'am."

"And you're still the gentleman I knew back then. And just as handsome as I remembered."

"Thank you, ma'am."

"Stop calling me ma'am. I may be old, but I'm still the same woman I was seventy years ago."

"I'm sorry."

Alicia walks over to Tony.

"Maybe we should give them some privacy," she whispers to Tony. He nods and they exit. They sit awkwardly on the couch for half an hour before Tony gets up to check up on Steve. When he opens the door, he's surprised to see Steve and Peggy slowly dancing in the center of the room. Steve's looking down, making sure he doesn't step on her. Peggy's just going along with him, smiling all the while. They circle around once or twice before Steve notices Tony. He lets go of Peggy and walks her back to the bed. Once he's sure she's comfortable, he finally speaks.

"I have to go now, Peggy. I'm so happy I got to see you again."

"I'm glad you're still alive." She struggles, but eventually gives him a kiss on the cheek. He smiles, stands, and turns to leave the room.

"Goodbye, Peggy."

"Goodbye, Steve. And thank you for the dance."

Two days later, Tony found Peggy's name in the obituary. He didn't want to, but he took it to Steve. When the Captain saw it, he didn't move for a minute. He read it three times before handing it back to Tony without a word. Tony left, but he didn't miss the tear roll down the other man's face. He stopped and fully read the small column.

_Margaret "Peggy" Carter passed away on July 1st from natural causes at the age of 95. She had been a member of the military in her younger years and adopted one child, Marcy, fifteen years before being honorably discharged. She also had two grandchildren, Alicia and Roger. She had spent her last few years living alone in an apartment in New York City. She claimed that the greatest time of her life was during World War II, when she met and fell in love with a young man and watched him become a great soldier, whom she had thought to be dead. They were reunited shortly before her death. Her funeral will be held on July 5th._

The column had been written by Roger Carter.

Steve had attended the funeral by himself. It took him a few days before he returned to his normal life.

**Sorry if the obituary is bad. I thought I could make it a more personal article if it was written by her grandson.**


End file.
